Illyria Price
Illyria is an assassin in the Resistance. Physical Description Illyria is lean and muscular; her body is toned and light. Her movements are graceful and precise like that of a dancer. Her long brown hair is straight and her complexion is olive. Above one of her hazel eyes is a mole, which is also visible in her wolf form. She has a handful of scars scattered on her arms and torso. Her smile is slightly too large for her face and completely transforms her normally serious demeanor into what can only be described as goofy. In wolf form, Illyria's coat is mostly black and tan with a white underbelly and white feet, almost like she is wearing socks, something she almost never does in human form. Personality Illyria has a single minded focus and is completely loyal to the resistance. There is nothing she won't sacrifice for the cause. She never questions orders and believes wholeheartedly in her mission. Illyria is intense and passionate. She can be quite serious most of the time, but has plenty moments of silliness and frivolity, especially to blow off steam when things get too stressful. Her emotions are like quick-silver and she is very reactive in situations. Illyria tends to live every moment in the moment and has learned to trust her gut and go with her instincts. She hates and fears the Coalition and feels no remorse for killing its members. History Illyria was born the younger of two children to impoverished parents in the Slums across from Union City. Her older brother (Dan)was ten years her senior and had left when he was 16 to make a future for himself and she was left to help her parents keep the house. Her parents (Ray and Joanna) worked such long hours that it was up to her to see to most of the cooking and cleaning. At the age of 16, tired of not having time for a social life, Illyria snuck out one night to go to a party. When she arrived, enforcers were already breaking it up and not wanting to just return home, Illyria decided to explore the city. In an alley she startled what at first seemed to be a large dog rooting through a garbage can. Unfortunately, it was not a dog, but a disoriented werewolf in it's first transformation. It took a half hearted swipe at her as she ran by, scratching her shoulder. Illyria headed straight home, but knew something was wrong when her wound had grown wispy fur around the edge. Illyria had spent most of her life feeling ignored and alone and knew exactly what would happen to her once her disease was discovered. She refused to be sent to the facility to die and ran away that very night. She transformed and has no memory of what she did as her were-self, but woke up in the Black Wood. Naked, lost and terrified, she wandered until nightfall when she transformed again. This time, she woke up on a farm, dead livestock all around her and a shotgun blast ringing in her ears. Illyria leapt up, covering herself as best she could and running as fast and as far as her legs would take her. When she finally collapsed, out of breath she vomited animal guts everywhere and sobbed into the grass. Eventually, she picked herself up and found a stream to wash off in. She needed clothes, and knew she would have to make her way to a village far from that farm, and convince someone to give her something to wear. An old widow took her in, but Illyria knew she couldn't stay. She left the woman before the next full moon and returned to the woods. She was beginning to become more aware of her senses and could now use her superior sense of smell and hearing occasionally while not transformed. Illyria buried her belongings before marking the area, and waited for her transformation. This time, she woke up in a cage. Illyria, went berserk, believing she had been captured by the enforcers. A man, dirty and covered in scars came to her cage and unlocked it. He explained that the resistance had taken her for her own safety and she was free to leave at any time, but if she stayed, they would teach her to control her lycanthropy so that she could lead a normal life. Illyria learned how to control her abilities slowly each month, under the tutelage of the other werewolves in the resistance. They became her family more than her real family ever was and she finally felt at home. She developed a crush on one of her lieutenants. Vu-Barden had taken her under his paw and been a huge asset to her learning to control herself. He was serious and stoic when she was silly and impetuous. He was a rock and she was the wind. She fell in love with the mystery first...he didn't know who his real parents were, his journey was made possibly because of the fairies...and then she found he gave her something she desperately needed. He grounded her. Her made her feel secure and strong and focused. He gave her confidence and helped her to grow as a person. Illyria set her mind to win his heart and eventually she did snag it. They had a daughter together, Reene, who Illyria loved, but never quite felt comfortable with. She would rather hold a sword or a gun than a baby and this tiny vulnerable creature in her care terrified her. Vu remained her rock though, and he stepped up before she could fall down. Renee wanted to see the city for her birthday. It didn't seem too terribly dangerous. They had safe houses and contacts that they trusted and it was just a supply run, but Vu and Khan left and never came back. That goodbye was the last Illyria saw of her lover and their daughter. Storyline Forrest Leaves New Blood- Illyria and Alex meet a new wolf, Aislinn Connor, when Alastair brings her to the Cradle. Pancakes- Illyria and Alex discuss their plans over breakfast, and some light flirting. Category:Werewolf Category:Resistance Category:Characters